


You are my promise and I promise to love you

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad, Suicide, miraculous lore, parent Plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Summary: Pagg knew that he was not a great kwami. Tikki had always told him to have less sharp edges and to be nicer. That had never worked. That usually wasn’t what his kittens needed anyways. He could only remember one kitten that needed more affection, besides adrien. His latest Kitten was so so touch starved. He was careful though. He didn’t want another Si.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	You are my promise and I promise to love you

Pagg knew that he was not a great kwami. Tikki had always told him to have less sharp edges and to be nicer. That had never worked. That usually wasn’t what his kittens needed anyways. He could only remember one kitten that needed more affection, besides adrien. His latest Kitten was so so touch starved. He was careful though. He didn’t want another Si.

Si was the last Kitten that he had called kit. She was loving and actually had self preservation instincts. He could remember the best memories that they had ever had. _ “Come on Plagg” She had said. “I promise to be safe.” She had stopped following the Ladybug of the time and had struck out on her own. It was funny, he had told her at the time. ‘I would have thought that you’d be a better match for tikki. You've got better plans then the Ladybug.’ She had smiled soft then and said, “No Plagg. I’m one of your Kitten’s and that can’t change. I need you.” She was a sappy one sometimes. He was the only one that knew that.  _

_ Slowly there had been something that broke in her. Si had slowly fallen down the hill after the Ladybug tried to take her Miraculous. He had figured out that the wielder of Destruction was a girl and he didn’t like that. In the heat of Battle she had called on her Cataclasm by accident and killed him.  _

_ “No. God Please No.” While she was crying Tikki came out of the earrings. She was so weak she could barely stay up. So Si took Tikki and her earrings back to her hideout. _

_ “Plagg claws in.” She transformed and sank to the ground. Plagg immediately went to her shoulder and began purring. They stayed like that for a minute until Si realized that Tikki was still there.  _

_ “Plagg what does Tikki eat?” He shrugged at her.  _

_ “She eats anything sweet” So Si got up and gave the exhaughted Kwami the last cookie she had. Plagg knew where the camembert was and got it. They all went to bed with a heavy heart. The next day she had decided to go on patrol so she could clear her head. _

_ They ended up onBig Ben. Si called off her transformation. She had Tikki’s earrings in her pocket. She took them out and put them on. Her eyes filled with tears. _

_ “Plagg, Tikki” She had said, “Tikki as your current holder I have two orders for you. One If you do not want to stay with a holder. If they are ever abusive to you, I order you to leave them and remove any memory they may have of ever being a holder. Two I as your current holder order you to never use the full extent of your powers again unless you feel like someone is worthy if it. Goodbye Tikki.” Si took off Tikki’s earrings and put them in the box. She had contacted the guardians and they would keep them. _

_ “Plagg as your current holder I have three orders for you. One,” she said, “If you ever feel that your holder is truly abusive then I order you to leave them and remove any memory of them ever being a holder. Two, I as your holder order you to never use the full power of destruction with anyone if you feel that they are not worthy of it. Three” Si’s voice beame choked, “Always remember that I love you.” Si put the ring in the box in the box.  _

_ “You don't want to look.” He looked anyways as she walked to the edge of Big Ben and jumped off. The smile on her face was serene. Her eyes were closed. He zipped to the edge.  _

_ “NO. NO. Kit this isn’t funny. Come back.” She was gone. She used her last moments to protect them and insure that he knew how much he was loved. The guardians arrived two minutes later.  _

Present Day

Plagg zipped back from the Kwami’s disaster party. He found Adrien having a panic attack. He settled on his Kit’s shoulder and began to purr. The purr was soft and kind. For the briefest moment he saw Si’s ghost waving at him and then it was gone. 

“Your okay Kit. I’ve always got you. I promise.” He echoed the promise that he had made to Si and intended to keep it.

So Plagg loved his kitten in his own special way. He protected him from it all. He would not fail Adrien.

  
  



End file.
